


We Remain

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Arendalle is reaped as one of the tributes of District 12 to the 74th Hunger Games after volunteering for her sister, Elsa. Also reaped is the son of the district's ice dealer, Kristoff Bjorkman. Their participation to the hunger games will test the depths of their relationship as well as their willingness to sacrifice for those who are dear to them. Crossover & AU of Frozen and The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic for the Frozen and The Hunger Games fandoms and although I have not really seen Frozen yet but I already have some knowledge regarding the plot of the film so apologies for any plot inconsistencies. Enjoy!

"Elsa Arendelle." 

This was the name that came out of the mouth of Effie Trinket, the Escort of District 12, as she drew a piece of folded paper from the bowl containing papers with the name of the children to be reaped for the annual Hunger Games. Now on it's 74th year, the affair has continuously caused anxiety among the districts and amusement among the citizens of the capitol. Elsa was one of the people who strongly dreaded the Hunger Games, even locking herself up in her bedroom during the previous reapings, in fact, a peacemaker had to coax her out once. Now at the age of eighteen, this would be Elsa's last year to be eligible for reaping and even though that's some sort of a relief to her, there is still a probability of her to be reaped thus she still dreaded showing up.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Anna asked in a soft voice

"N-nothing." Elsa said as she took a deep breath, "I guess being picked to be a tribute is inevitable and I believe I must accept it."

"You don't have to do this." Anna spoke, "Really..."

People were looking---no, staring at Elsa, as if to tell her to stop talking and start marching to the stage and it has been this way as soon as her name was called by the district's escort. Some children were muttering what seemed to be words that were intended to tell her to just step up because there is nothing she could really do about it. Moments later, two peacekeepers stepped in and escorted Elsa to the stage.

"I'll try to come back alive, promise!" were the words of Elsa who already felt really nervous towards her ordeal. She was not someone who enjoyed violence and chances are, she'd be the first tribute to get killed off at the arena.

"Elsa---" Anna spoke, but before she could complete her sentence, the other peacekeepers have blocked her way.

Her older sister was getting closer to the stage now, trembling and bowing her head down. Anna, and the rest of the district, would not dare imagine what Elsa would be like inside the arena, and even during the preparatory stages of the games. Previous tributes of the district, save for Haymitch Abernathy, the sole mentor of District 12, and another victor, usually died early on in the games and one thing for sure, Elsa would just contribute to the continous streak of District 12's reputation of losing their tributes even before the first day of the games would end.

Anna just knew that she could not just leave her sister to the disasterous fate that is waiting for her as soon as she steps up on the stage and she knew that she would be the only one who could do something in the situation unless someone else volunteers on Elsa's behalf, which, by the looks of fear on the faces of the other tributes, is something they are not willing to do. Mustering all her courage, she ran up to the center, just behind the peacekeepers who were escorting Elsa and she made the statement that would forever change District 12.

"I  _volunteer_! I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. The Tributes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 of this fanfic and yes, I've already watched Frozen now and I have made some minor changes to the story (as seen in the summary) and instead of being Anna's childhood friend, Kristoff is the son of the ice dealer of District 12 and there is also a slight revision to this fic's version of the scene where Peeta throws bread on Katniss. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to leave some kudos and comments! :D

"We have a volunteer!" Effie Trinket said in her ever-enthusiastic voice, "Anna Arendalle, the first volunteer of District 12!"

With those words uttered, the peacemakers came closer to Anna, ready to escort her to the stage where her probable fate of never coming back is waiting for her. She could hear the screams of fright from her sister in the background. 

"Hans!" Anna called out, "Take care of Elsa while I'm gone alright!"

"I will!" Hans said as he stepped closer to Elsa

"Anna!" Elsa called out, "Anna!" she called out once more

"I'll come back, I'll come back alive. I'll win this for you. _I promise_." Anna said as the peacemakers started to escort her to the stage.

"Calm down now, Elsa." Hans said as he moved Elsa away from the peacemakers, "Your sister promised that she will come back alive."

This was it. The moment has finally come. In a few moments, she will be standing in that stage and a boy will be picked to be with her to the games and soon, she will bid goodbye to her district and get sent off to the Capitol. All eyes were on her now. Anna Arendalle. The first volunteer tribute of the District of Coal Mining. The next unfortunate victim to the Hunger Games. At this point, she was now unsure whether she should still go on or bail out but if she would, they might take her sister away instead and that is something that she tried to avoid in the first place. She wouldn't want to see her sister cower in fear and get killed before the first day ends at the games because that would be really painful.

She then stepped up to the stage and stood up on the left of the escort as she placed her hand into the bowl that contained the names of the males who would become the second tribute for the district. Anna just hoped that they would pick Hans to go alongside with her, at least when she's already there in the arena facing all the madness, she would be there with someone who she already knows so well and if they were to face their inevitable deaths, at least they would do it together and no one gets left behind between them.

"And for the boys..." Effie said as she opened up the paper, "Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kristoff Bjorgman. Son of the ice dealer in District 12. One of the well-off people in the district living in the merchant section. Anna didn't really know him so well, except for that one incident when District 12 experienced really humid days and the boy gave him some ice after he noticed that she seemed to be withered from the heat.

The peacemakers escorted the ice dealer's son up to the stage and he then stood to Effie's right side. Effie then instructed for them to shake hands which symbolizes their cooperation to represent the 12th District to the annual Hunger Games. Next, Effie instructed them to say something to the crowd but they really had nothing to say, especially Anna, because she doesn't want to waste her time and she'd rather go straight into the games and end this already once and for all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Anna Arendalle and Kristoff Bjorgman. Tributes of District 12!" Effie announced and with that, Anna made a three-finger salute. A custom in District 12 that was usually done during funerals to honor the dead. The crowd saluted her back, as a sign of their honor over her bravery to volunteer in behalf of her older sister. Right after that, the two were immediately escorted into the Justice building where their loved ones would speak to them for the last time.


	3. The Farewell Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the Third Chapter! Now with more Effie and the introduction of Haymitch. Also, to that person who left a kudos to this fic, thank you very much and I hope you keep reading this. Anyway, to my dear readers, please do leave reviews and kudos, it would be very much appreciated! :D

"Anna!" Elsa said as she ran into the room where Anna was held in for the last few moments before she and Kristoff would be sent to the Capitol

"Elsa!" Anna said, giving her a hug, "Stay safe okay, and you and Hans should look after each other while I'm away."

"We will." Hans said as he stepped into the room as well, "Your sister and I will look after each other."

"Oh, Anna! Before you leave..." Elsa said as she took out something from her pockets, "Have this..." she added as she handed her a mockingjay pin. One that Anna gave her when she sent her to the Hob to buy some food. Anna originally gave it to her older sister to give her strength during the reaping but now, it has been returned to her in order to give her the strength to endure the Hunger Games.

"Visiting time is over." The Peacemaker announced as his other comrades proceeded to take Hans and Elsa out of the room

"Win this for us, okay!" Hans said as he and Elsa were being sent out

"Please Anna, win this for us!" Elsa added

"I will." she said to the two as they were taken away from the room.

* * *

This was Anna's first time to travel in a train that is not just going out to another district, but to the Capitol. As Effie started talking to them about how they should act during the preparatory stages of the Hunger Games, Anna was looking out into the lush green landscape that they were passing through. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister and Hans are up to right now and how the entire district is doing as of this moment. 

"Miss Arendalle, are you even paying attention?" Effie asked upon noticing that Anna was simply looking out at the window as she spoke

"Of course Miss Trinket, I am listening." Anna said as she quickly straightened her posture

"And so I thought..." Effie told her, "Anyway, as I was saying, always keep your chins up and the smiles, smiling is _very_ important."

"Hello Princess!" A voice said, a voice that sounded as if someone has just consumed a barrel of alcohol

"Haymitch! Good that you are now here!" Effie spoke as she walked close to the man who had liquor on his hand and a dishevelled top, "I was just talking to the tributes about how they should act during the interviews."

"And what is he doing here?" Kristoff couldn't help but ask. Seriously, what is the drunk man doing in the train? And how is he supposed to help them.

"Kristoff, Anna." Effie said, "Meet Haymitch Abernathy. He is the victor of the 50th Hunger Games and your mentor for this year." 

"Hello Haymitch!" Anna said. Yes, she remembered. Haymitch Abernathy. One of the only existing victors of the Hunger Games from District 12. There was another victor before him but he was already dead which is probably why Haymitch is their mentor now.

"Hello...Hannah." Haymitch said in his usual drunk tone as he took another drink of his liquor

"It's Anna." Anna spoke

"Ah yes, Anna." Haymitch told her, "And you must be _Christopher_. The ice dealer's kid." he spoke, turning to Kristoff

"It's Kristoff." Kristoff said in a somewhat loud tone

"I apologize with his behavior." Effie told the two tributes, "He just seems to be... _quite off_ from all the liquor he has been drinking. I hope you don't mind."

"And how would you help us win the games?" Anna asked, "When you're all intoxicated and incoherrent?"

"I only have one advice in situations like the games which is..." Haymitch spoke, " _Stay alive_."

"Stay Alive..." Anna muttered, "How do you think are we supposed to do that?" she asked, stabbing the table with a butter knife afterwards

"That is _Mahogany_!" Effie said in shock when she saw that Anna has stabbed the luxurious table with a butter knife.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Trinket." Anna said in remorse as she lowered the butter knife back to the table.

"Manners Anna, _manners_!" the other woman reminded the female tribute, "If you continue to act like that, there is no way that you and Kristoff will be getting any sponsors."

Anna didn't know that it wasn't that easy to do things before the games actually started. From watching the games live outside the Justice Building, she always thought that all tributes have to do before the games is walk around wearing the clothes of their districts and hurl weapons in the presence of Capitol notables and the sponsors will be on their way to send them things during the games itself. Turns out she has to do more than walk exquisitely in whatever dress she will be wearing to the chariot rides and interviews and she has to do more than throw weapons across the hall when they assess her, although she already knows something about that part and she does not really expect getting a perfect score when it comes to that part at all, even though she knows how to use a bow and arrow from all those hunting sessions she did along with Hans before she was reaped. She was not the classy picture-perfect girl that the Capitol expects, but after all, the Capitol does not really expect District 12 to be _that_ classy, no wonder they kept losing the games most of the time. 


	4. Welcome To Panem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I've finally updated this fic for the fourth chapter and I apologize for not updating this one on a regular basis because I've been busy with my term paper and other requirements lately. Senior life's a bit tough but I'll still make sure to update this one often. Once again, thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic from start until now. Also, Happy New Year everyone! :D

After two days of being stuck in the train and listening to Haymitch Abernathy's endless drunken advices and Effie Trinket's lecture on manners and etiquette, Kristoff and Anna finally got a glimpse of the Capitol when the train pulled over the station. The two tributes were awe-struck as they got their first look on the Capitol, from the tall buildings to the exquisitely dressed citizens that roamed around the city. It was nothing like their District 12 which was far contrasting from the ground they are standing on now.

"Chins up, smiles on." Effie instructed the two, accompanied by gestures of the words she just spoke.

"Anna, doesn't this seem weird?" Kristoff spoke to Anna, whispering.

"Shhh Kristoff, this is for the games." Anna told him, "Unless you want us dead the moment we step into the arena. best that we trust Miss Trinket here."

"Anything wrong?" Effie turned, asking the two tributes

"Nothing Miss Trinket, just a bit new to this whole thing." Anna told the escort, "That's all."

"Gee...The Capitol's really nice." Kristoff added, with half-sarcasm. Really, all he wants to do now is get in that damn arena and end this whole Hunger Games thing.

"You two better keep your manners in check." Effie spoke, "You might just earn the chance to visit here often."

Victors of the Hunger Games had a lot of priviliges, from the house in the Victors Village that is awarded to them and their family to earning an unlimited access to the Capitol as well as the neighboring districts and of course, protection from the Capitol for as long as they live. These were one of the only things that have encouraged Kristoff and Anna for the past few days to go on with the Hunger Games.

Kristoff and Anna were then escorted to the preparation area of the Capitol where tributes were being prepared for the chariot race. Make-up artists were immensly busy with primping the tributes who have been assigned to them.  _They never showed this on TV when the Hunger Games was aired for the past few years. Must be some secret Capitol protocol of sorts_ , Anna taught to herself. It was mentioned on TV that the tributes underwent preparations of sorts, but what she's seeing right now was never shown on TV in her entire lifetime.  _  
_

"Hello Effie!" A man said in a flamboyant manner as he went near the District 12 escort, "So...where are our darling tributes?"

"Cinna! Glad to see you!" Effie said, afterwards, kissing each others' cheeks, "This is Anna Arendalle." the escort spoke, pushing Anna slightly forward so that Cinna could see her, "And this boy is Kristoff Bjorgman." Effie spoke once more, pushing Kristoff slightly forward as well, "This year's escorts of District 12!"

"Ah! Kristoff, Anna! Right this way please!" Cinna told the two and with that, people who were probably his assistants escorted the two into their Preparation Quarters.

* * *

"What are you going to do with me?" Anna asked cautiously to one of the make-up artists

"We're going to make you beautiful." Cinna told the girl, "Now, just hang on for a bit."

"What do you mean by that, Cinna?" Anna asked cautiously once more

"Wilma." Cinna spoke, and on cue, the make-up artist he spoke to tore off the wax sheet that was attached on Anna's leg

"Ouch!" was all Anna said as a result of the sudden action that was of her leg being waxed. _I'm not even in the arena yet and things are getting really difficult here already_ , Anna thought to herself. Then she remembered, if it were Elsa in her position right now, it would be a lot more painful and she could not even bear to imagine that, let alone the idea of her being reaped. 

* * *

"Woah there miss...hold on there, what do you think are you doing?" Kristoff said to one of the make-up artists who attached a wax sheet on his armpits

"Trust me young lad, this will only hurt a bit." One of the make-up artists spoke, "Ready?"

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kristoff asked

"Unless you don't want any sponsors and unless you want to waste your attractiveness." Cinna spoke, peeking through the curtains dividing Kristoff's Preparation Quarters from the main hall, "Then you should really oblige to the procedure you're undergoing."

"I guess I sh---" but before Kristoff could continue, the make-up artist suddenly peeled the wax from his armpitts, "OW!!!"

"Also, you should really start brushing your teeth." another make-up artist remarked as she covered her nose, right after Kristoff screamed, "You would ward off sponsors with that kind of filth." 


End file.
